


Shaky Winds

by ren (renegadewriter)



Series: The Wind's Charge [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Canon Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, The Wind's POV, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle against Pitch as witnessed by the Wind. He had his own struggles, caring for his charge during one of the most frightening events of his existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaky Winds

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that Jack seemed to have some difficulty flying during the fight with Pitch where Sandy was 'killed'. I thought I'd write the scene from the Wind's perspective, since it's his job to help Jack fly. Lots of angst!
> 
> Not too happy with the ending... again. XD

There was nothing more Wind wanted to do than to take Jack far away from the battle they were in. Pitch's black sand was everywhere, corrupting everything it touched, cutting through the wind currents as easily as a knife cut butter. It would have done nothing else than annoy the Wind, if it wasn't for the fact that Jack was torn from the safety of his grasp time and time again. 

The winter child flew with his help around the Nightmares, striking them with his staff and helping his friends fight against Pitch. But the Nightmares were too many, and Wind panicked each time his hold on Jack failed. 

Two horses made of black sand flew around him, effectively canceling the strong winds holding Jack up. The boy fell flailing in surprise, only to be caught again quickly. As two more Nightmares ran toward him, Jack straightened himself; a pose that would make it difficult for Wind to carry him. He got the hint, and grudgingly let the boy fall. The Nightmares hit each other and were dispersed, but before Jack could celebrate, a black horse ran through him, sending Jack on a downward frenzy.  

Panicked, the Wind flew to catch him, cursing the black sand for its offense, noticing with concern the scared and lost look on the boy's face as he stared at his empty hands.

His staff. 

Jack struggled to get ahold of it as it fell a few feet above him. Wind blew around the precious wood, sending it into Jack's desperate grasp. His fear vanished as soon as the staff was in his hands, and Wind let him drop rather harshly (for his taste) on the sleigh. 

“You might wanna duck.” 

Wind was not amused by Bunny's boomerang almost hitting the winter child, but had to accept that his help had saved his charge from any injury so far.  

"We gotta help Sandy!" Jack cried out, eyes glued on Sandman’s form battling the black sand on his own. Wind could feel Jack’s tension, ready to jump into action at any moment. 

The ethereal spirit swirled around the sleigh nervously. Pitch's power was immense and Wind didn't know if he could protect the winter child from such darkness. The earlier fall had shaken the winds,  its currents vibrating with unease and fear. 

Everyone watched helplessly as the Nightmare king shot an arrow made of black sand into the Guardian of Dreams, its shadow seeping into his small body and taking over his essence. 

"No!" 

With one desperate jump, Wind knew to take the boy as fast as he could toward the quickly fading Sandman, even if all he wanted to do was take the child in the other direction, far from the madman. 

“Don’t fight the fear little man!” Cackled Pitch, his voice making the winds vibrate in terror. 

He could hear the others behind him. Bunny had wanted to keep Jack on the sleigh and for that he was willing to forgive his earlier prank. But Jack would not be held back. 

“Hurry, hurry Jack!” North’s prompting only made Jack grip his staff tighter, making himself as small as possible so Wind had an easier time flying him toward Pitch. 

 “I’d say sweet dreams, but there aren’t any left.” With his final words, Sandman’s glow was completely engulfed by the black sand. It struggled for a bit, brightening and seeming to strengthen, before being swept away into nothingness. 

"No, NO!" 

As Sandman disappeared, Wind felt the boy's pain and anger, his helplessness and the silent pleas that left him, begging the Moon, _anyone_ that there was still something they could do. Jack pressed on even quicker, the winds around him struggling to hold him. The Wind knew they were too late, but couldn't bare to stop the winter child. Couldn't bare to take his hope away. 

The sky was filled with waves of black sand, Pitch unleashing the large mass toward Jack without hesitation or compassion. Wind fought to stop the boy's flight, to get him out of the way, to get him to safety, but it was too late. Howling, the Wind rose in strength and struck at the sand aggressively as it hit his charge. Panic and fear for the child’s wellbeing fueling him. 

He needn't have worried. 

Wind felt the currents around him burn with cold, the winter child's power growing unconsciously in his grief. The sudden drop in temperature affecting even the space he was in.  

_Fight winter child! Fight!_

Wind was violently blown away as the unforgiving coldness froze the black sand, like a virus attacking at the shadows it reached for Pitch. Jack’s power was so big, the sands exploded in a rain of ice sending Pitch backward with a scream. Wind’s grasp on the boy failed, and he could only be witness to the child falling semi-concious out of the sky. This had never happened before. Wind had never _not_ been there to hold the boy! 

Jack fell, and Wind could not form around him fast enough. Relief and gratitude swelled the ethereal spirit as the Toothfairy flew up to grab Jack and gently laid him on the sleigh’s seats. Wind promised soft winds to aid in the flight of the fairies once they returned to their duties. 

His cheerful breeze died down as he realized the utter grief that was growing from within the boy. Jack had never experienced the death of another, least of all someone he had befriended and come to care for in a short period of time. Wind could only curl around the winter child in his version of an embrace, having to let go as North took them through a portal and into the fortress that was Santoff Claussen. 

Wind had no presence here, as he was not allowed inside, and blew from window to window in search of Jack. Hours later, he found the winter sprite sitting against a window. His hood was up, and the boy hugged his knees to his chest, staff tightly gripped. Mournfully, Wind rattled against the glass, trying to get him to cheer up. Seeing the winter child's eyes full of sorrow saddened and angered Wind, but all he could do now was sough in his version of a lullaby outside the window. 

As the boy used his frost to draw the form of Sandy on the glass, North approached his charge; kindness in his eyes. Wind could only pray that the other guardians would help the boy heal. 

He would entrust the winter child to them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like? ^^ Reviews are love. <3


End file.
